Forbidden Love
by parkdobi
Summary: Sehun, sahabatku yang menyatakan cintanya kepadaku sekarang menjadi Adikku! OH TIDAK AKAN! Bahkan ia memintaku menjadi pacarnya untuk sehari! apa kami berdua bisa berlaku seperti kakak dan adik? / HUNHAN. YAOI. Read and Review please :3


*Forbidden Love*

Author : Bijoppa

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, HunHan!

Length: two shoot

Genre : Romance , Family, Campuran (?)

Warning : YAOI, BoyXBoy, typo(s), OOC, FF Amatiran, ga sesuai EYD, bahasa kasar, gaje, gatot, dll.

Disclaimer : Chara disini milik diri mereka sendiri. FF ini milik saya dan terinspirasi dari komik2 yang saya baca #eak .

p.s Don't like don't read. FF ini lanjutan Our Beginning sepertinya kkk tapi versi HunHan. Tolong yang baca kasih review :3

* * *

"Hei.. Xiao Lu, aku menyukai mu.. saranghae. apa kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"Eh?" Luhan membulatkan matanya. Memang, semenjak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jadian, Sehun selalu berada di dekatnya. Yaa bisa dibilang PDKT tapi Luhan tidak mau Ke-Gran atau PD. Mungkin Luhan hanya menganggap Sehun sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi kenapa Sehun menembak Luhan?!

'_Ini pertama kalinya aku ditembak.. alhamdulillah ya aku gak mati #ABAIKAN tapi..'_ batin Luhan

"Maaf.. aku... pergi dulu" ucap Luhan sebelum lari secepat mungkin menjauhi Sehun yang masih terdiam ditempat.

"Mianhae Sehun.. Mian.." lirihnya –Luhan-

'_Ini juga pertama kalinya aku menolak seseorang... sial'_

"Apa aku harus menyerah..?" ujar Sehun sendu (?) lalu tersenyum simpul melihat badan Luhan yang lari menjauhinya dan semakin lama semakin jauh dan luput dari penglihatannya.

_Habis kejadian itu... hubunganku dan Sehun mulai memburuk. Kami tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ketika kami berpas-pasan kami berdua membuang muka seakan akan kami saling tidak kenal. Maafkan aku Sehun.. –Luhan_

_Xiao Lu, apa kamu tidak merindukan Sehunnie mu? Kamu benci padaku ya? Apa aku salah menyatakan perasaan cintaku padamu? Apa kamu hanya menganggap ku sebagai adik? Tidak bisakah kita melangkah dari pertemanan ke cinta? –Sehun_

* * *

**Dua bulan setelah kejadian itu..**

"Kenalkan, Mulai hari ini Oh Sehun akan menjadi Adikmu."

"EH?!" seru Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan

Ya. Kami pindah rumah ke keluarga Oh. Umma-ku, Victoria, baru saja dekat dengan Oh Ahjussi atau mungkin Appa? Oh tidak. Umma memang pintar mencari Calon Suami atau Calon Appa baru untukku. Mungkin Kyuhyun Ahjussi cocok tapi AH! SUDAHLAH! YANG JELAS KENAPA AKU BISA BERTEMU DENGANNYA LAGI?! SEMENJAK AKU PINDAH SEKOLAH BERPISAH DENGAN BAEKHYUN DAN LAINNYA.. DAN AKU BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN SEHUN?! Sungguh! Aku tidak percaya! Tidak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa kami akan bertemu kembali.

Dan ternyata.

Ukh.

"Kenapa kamu bingung begitu, Sehuna? Kamu terkejut ya kalau Luhan adalah namja yang cantik Hahaha!" canda Kyuhyun seraya menepuk nepuk pundak Sehun.

"Tapi kalian gak boleh saling suka ya~" timpal Victoria Umma

'_Oke ini Awkward... SANGAT AWKWARD LOL_' pikir Luhan dalam hati

Sehun menatap dalam Luhan dari atas kepala sampai kaki membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. Bahkan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena tatapan Sehun. Sial. Apa lelaki ini memiliki mata yang tajam?

"Mulai hari ini kita akan hidup bersama sebagai keluarga!" seru Victoria Umma dan Kyuhyun ahjussi bersamaan. Aku –Luhan- dan Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Salam kenal" sapa Sehun sopan dan tersenyum manis. Sangat manis sehingga Luhan bisa melihat bulan sabit di matanya (?)

"aah..." Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya

"Aku senang sekali. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali mempunyai kakak. Kita harus akur ya~" seru Sehun manja sambil menarik tanganku sehingga kami berjabat tangan.

"Hiks.. Sehunnie.." gumam Luhan sedikit terisak karena kerinduannya kepada Sehun. Sehun berdeham kecil. Tanpa aba-aba Luhan langsung mendekap tubuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

"IYA SAMA-SAMA. SENANG BERTEMU DENGANMU OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan. Tanpa disadari senyuman terlukis di bibir sehun.

'_Untung saja Victoria Ahjumma dan Appa sudah masuk kedalam..'_ batin Sehun tenang.

"Ah! Makanan ini sangat enak! Terima kasih Ahjumma~" seru Sehun manja. Spontan Kyuhyun dan Victoria tersenyum senang. Terkecuali Luhan, ia hanya diam dan menaruh piring kotornya ke wastafel.

"Kau bisa memanggil ku Umma Sehunnie" ujar Victoria lalu mengacak acak rambut Sehun. Kyuhyun Appa hanya terkikik (?) "Dan Luhan kau bisa memanggil ku Appa sekarang" pintanya –Kyuhyun- sambil menatap Luhan. Luhan mengangguk "Ne Appa."

"Apa aku harus memanggil-mu Hyung?" tanya Sehun kepada Luhan. Luhan menaikkan bahunya. "Ntahlah. Tapi itu terserah kamu sih" jawab Luhan beranjak keluar ruang makan.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku tidur dulu ya" pamit Luhan kepada tiga keluarganya itu. Victoria mengangguk "Selamat tidur Luhan" "Iya selamat tidur" tambah Kyuhyun.

"AH! Tunggu! Aku ingin tidur juga" seru Sehun langsung mengikuti Luhan keluar ruang makan.

**BLAM!**

Sehun menutup pintu. Luhan yang menaikki tangga menoleh ke belakang melihat Sehun yang tengah menatap dirinya. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Sehun, Luhan melanjutkan tapak kakinya yang menaikki anak tangga (?)

"Eh.. Xiao Lu.." panggil Sehun pelan. Luhan menoleh –lagi- kebelakang "Ne?" tanya-nya. Sehun berlari ke-arah Luhan cepat dan meraih pundak Luhan.

"A..a..ada apa Sehunnie.." lirih Luhan seraya meronta-ronta.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari sehun.

**CUP**

Luhan melotot. Bibirnya dan bibir milik Sehun bertemu. Awalnya ciuman ini terasa lembut. Tapi.. ketika Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya..

"Uhh...Sehun.."

Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan dan memperdalam ciumannya. Sedikit dikit Sehun menjilat dan mengigit bibir Luhan sehingga luhan meringis pelan. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan.

"Ukh..Hen.. HENTIKAN SEHUN!" seru Luhan lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauhi dirinya. Luhan mengelap kasar bibirnya yang basah itu "Kenapa.,?! kenapa kau menciumku Sehunnie?!"

"Karena kau ini sangat bodoh Xiao Lu! Aku ulangi BODOH! B-O-D-O-H!" jawab Sehun

"APA?!" seru Luhan tidak percaya

"Kenapa aku suka padamu? YA! Apa kamu lupa padaku?! Pada Sehunnie mu dua bulan lalu?! Apa kau lupa pernah menolakku?! Apa kamu pikir aku akan menyerah semudah itu?! TIDAK!" jelas Sehun panjang lebar

'_ASTAGA! DIA MASIH MENGINGATNYA?! Padahal tadi.. ia terlihat seperti Malaikat..'_ Batin Luhan susah payah menelan salivanya itu

"Kamu harus jadi pacarku..." gumam Sehun

"Sori.. Apa?"

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan "Besok, seharian, kau harus menjadi pacarku. Jika aku puas.. aku akan menyerah!"

"Ah..."

"Meski begitu..."

**CKREK...**

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu cepat.

"Loh? Kenapa kalian masih berada disini?" tanya Victoria

Sehun tersenyum menampilkan angel smile nya "Aku sedang mengobrol dengan Hyung-ku. Kami memikirkan apa ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk merayakan pernikahan kalian~~"

'_DIA BERKEPRIBADIAN GANDA?! ANJIR!'_ teriak Luhan dalam hati sambil melototi Sehun

"Ah, sudahlah gak usah repot-repot" ucap Victoria tenang

"Dengar kalian berdua akur saja.. itu sudah cukup untukku" tambahnya –Victoria-

'_Umma..._ _baiklah, sudah kuputuskan..'_ Luhan menatap Victoria sendu

"Selamat tidur" pamit Victoria lalu masuk kedalam kamar

"Besok saja kan?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan bingung.

"Aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu. Tapi begitu ini selesai, kita harus menjadi saudara!" ancam Luhan. Sehun tersenyum licik.

* * *

"Kalau.. kamu jadi menyukainya gimana..?" tanya Yoona. Ya, dia sahabat baruku di sekolah baru ini. Dan menurutku dia dekat dan populer dikalangan laki-laki. Tapi? Aku hanya senang bergaul dengannya semata-mata ia sangat bijak dan bagus dalam memberi saran.

"TIDAK AKAN!" bantah Luhan

"Cowok berkepribadian ganda.. cih! Aku baru tahu kalau dia berkepribadian ganda! Selama disekolah lama dia baik kepadaku sekarang... Haah... Tapi, kalau Sehun aku tolak, pasti dia akan berubah jadi jahat" tambah Luhan

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu tolak?" tanya Yoona serius. Luhan menghela nafas dan menaruh dagunya ke tangan. "Habisnya.. aku deg-degan sekali, gak bisa mikir. Sehun, sahabat baik lamaku.. kupikir ia hanya bercanda.. ternyata ia serius."

"Kalau aku menjadi kamu, pasti sudah kuterima dari awal! Apalagi ia menjadi bagian keluarga kita! Sangat seru bukan? HAHAHA! Ini benar-benar seperti yang di film ya" tawa Yoona.

"YA! YOONA!"

**KYAAAAAAAA~~~! **

"HAH?" Luhan menengok ke arah jendela diikuti Yoona "Ada ribut-ribut apasih?" tanyanya –Yoona-

Terlihat sosok namja yang dikenal baik Luhan. Namja itu menoleh ke arah jendela tempat Luhan berdiri. Dan tersenyum lebar.

"XIAO LU~~!" seru Sehun

"SEHUN?!" seru Luhan tidak percaya dan langsung menampar pipinya sendiri. Sungguh! Ini mustahil! Bagaimana ia tahun sekolah Luhan? Padahal ia berpesan kepada Victoria Umma agar merahasiakan sekolahnya! Sungguh ini sangat sial!

"DIA ADIKMU?!" seru Yoona tidak percaya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kaca

"GAK BISA DIPERCAYA!" teriak Luhan frustasi lalu mengacak acak rambutnya.

"ASTAGA! IA SANGAT TAMPAN LUHAN!" pekik Yoona tapi tidak dihiraukan Luhan. Luhan mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menemui Sehun.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" tanya Luhan

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu" jawab Sehun

"Kenapa..."

"Kenapa gimana?"

"Kenapa kau mau menjemputku?"

"Karena aku hanya menyukaimu"

**DEG**

_Dadaku berdebar-debar.. TIDAK! Sehun adalah dongsaeng ku! Hanya saja hari ini aku adalah 'Pacarnya'_ _Aku harus menjaga perasaanku!_ –_Luhan_

"Hm.. Aneh.. gerbong ini kosong sepertinya" gumam Sehun. Luhan melihat sekitarnya, gerbong MRT yang kosong dan hanya diisi dua orang. Yakni, Luhan dan Sehun.

'_Tunggu...'_ batin Luhan. Ia segera menengok ke Sehun yang tengah tersenyum jail. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun?!" bentak Luhan.

Sehun menoleh dan menyeringai Luhan "Kita bisa melakukan apa saja kan.."

"A..apa.."

**BREK**

Sehun duduk disalah satu tempat duduk. "Jangan berdiri saja Xiao Lu, Duduklah"

Luhan terdiam dan menatap kosong Sehun. "Kau bisa duduk dimana saja kok" tambahnya –Sehun-

Tanpa mikir hal-hal aneh, Luhan langsung menaruh bokongnya ke kursi tepat disebelah Sehun dan menunduk.

**BETS**

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKA OH SEHUN?!" teriak Luhan. Ehm, diperjelaskan. Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan bahkan Sehun mengunci pengelangan tangan Luhan dengan satu tangan.

"HENTIKAN!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermesraan hyung? Hm? Mengingat masa-masa waktu kita disekolah lama. Berperilakulah seperti pacar. Kamu bisa?" pinta Sehun. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menendang selangkangan Sehun.

"AGHH! Sial kau Xiao Lu!"

"Rasakan"

"Mengecewakan, Dasar bodoh" ujar Sehun lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya

"Tidak bisakah kau diam Tuan Oh Sehun?"

"Diam mak-"

**BRUK**

Luhan menjatuhan bokong nya tepat pada kedua paha Sehun sampai-sampai Sehun terdiam. Mereka berpangkuan (?)

"Ka..ka-kalau begini gimana?" tanya Luhan gugup. Semburat merah pun muncul pada kedua pipi Luhan.

Sehun membulatkan matanya "A..a.."

"kenapa?" tanya Luhan lalu menoleh ke belakang. Cepat-cepat Sehun membuang mukanya yang semerah tomat itu.

'_Sial..._' batin Sehun

"Loh..Sehun..." ucap Luhan

_Kenapa wajahnya memerah? Katanya aku disuruh bertingkah layaknya Pacar. Ini harus dihentikan... aku harus...a-aku.. tidak bisa menutupi perasaanku –Luhan_

_Tuhan.. Apa dia sudah menerimaku? Apa aku tidak dianggap seorang adik lagi? –Sehun_

**TBC**

YAY! Akhirnya selesai juga part one nya HAHAHA -_-v

Gimana ff HunHan pertama-ku ini? Mian kalau tidak suka, jelek, dan alur cepet, ngengantung (?) AAAH T-T Jeongmal Mianhae habis kata Umma nanti internetnya dicabut huhuhu /3

BTW makasih buat yang udah baca! Really appreciate it~ mohon tinggalkan Review :3


End file.
